Malicia
by Gotaru
Summary: De entre toda la infinidad de atrocidades que ha cometido en su vida hay una (¡la hay!) que Vegeta recuerda con particularidad. El contraste es claro y existente: sabe que su yo actual nunca se volvería a manchar las manos con sangre amiga (o sea lo que sea que Nappa haya significado para él...). Drabble!


**Disclaimer :** **Dragon Ball** pertenece a **Akira Toriyama** , y lo amo a él por ello, y se lo debo todo a él por ello.

* * *

 **Malicia**

 _~el antes y el después~_

* * *

― _¿Qué vas a hacer, Vegeta? ¡Vegeta…!_

Nappa no precisa de una respuesta de parte de su Príncipe para saberlo: lo vio en su sonrisa, despiadada y maliciosa y sin corazón, oscilando como una guillotina sobre el apretón de falsa camaradería de sus manos, el último que compartirían. Al ser arrojado por los aires, Nappa siente caer sobre él la verdad del auto-engaño que, en realidad, habían sido aquellos años errantes en que le siguió con fidelidad.

Para Vegeta, él nunca fue más que un estorbo.

Había sido una equivocación pensar que en su corazón había algo más que sólo frialdad: Vegeta hijo era un ser sin ojos.

― _No necesito a un Saiyajin inútil como tú, Nappa. ¡MUERE!_

Despierta: el aullido final de Nappa aún retumba en sus oídos, en los recuerdos que décadas después aún se conservan en él.

Primero mercenario intergaláctico y genocida condecorado; luego esposo de Bulma y padre de Trunks (de dos de ellos), además de defensor de un planeta que en un principio deseó destruir después de sufrir la mayor humillación que había experimentado y que hizo hervir su sangre real: Vegeta no se deja encantar por los giros, completamente imposibles de predecir, que tomaron su destino. Nadie sabe su verdad mejor que él.

 _«Ese Saiyajin es un monstruo. Se atrevió a matar a su propio compañero.»_

Le toma un minuto entero recordar el por qué se ha despertado en una cama rodeada por paredes de pulcro blanco, en lugar de al lado de su mujer: estaba en La Habitación del Tiempo por tercera ocasión en su vida, entrenando codo a codo con Kakaroto para el _Torneo Universal de las Artes Marciales:_ se enfrentarían contra el equipo de Champa, el Dios destructor del Universo 6 y habría que estar preparados a menos que quisieran sufrir la furia del Sr. Bills si se atrevían a perder (cosas de hermanos…).

Sentado contra la pared trasera, observa sus manos desnudas y decoradas por cicatrices, aquellas que la gran mayoría del tiempo permanecen ocultas bajo sus guantes blancos: calcular cuántas vidas han arrebatado, desde su más tierna infancia, es imposible.

Vegeta sí reconoce, no obstante, el abrazo que las mismas le otorgaron a Trunks antes de hacerse a sí mismo estallar.

―De aún seguir con vida… Raditz, Nappa, ¿qué habrían hecho de sus vidas…?

Preguntárselo debe ser lo más absurdo que ha hecho en mucho tiempo.

En el punto de metamorfosis crucial de su existencia, la _**M**_ tatuada en su frente por la codicia de un poder que hace mucho dejo de ser importante coronó la peor decisión, la más estúpida ―la más injusta contra los humanos― que pudo tomar: la sangre de Nappa (Nappa: más padre de lo que aquel imponente Rey de hielo tuvo la oportunidad de ser para él) que manchará perpetua sus manos es el mayor recordatorio de aquel que ya no es, ni debe volver a ser.

Ya no está bajo el cielo rojo y hostil del Planeta Vegeta: viviendo en la Tierra ―azul y pacífica y perfecta―, las cosas nunca parecieron más sencillas.

Ahora, sólo importa el entrenar por una causa carente de la malicia del pasado; aquella que solía inundar su corazón (eso, e impedir que el imbécil de Kakaroto se coma todo el arroz insípido que ambos tienen para el desayuno).

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** ¡Hola! :') Como todas las veces: GRACIAS MILES por llegar hasta acá. Siempre serán un honor estos minutos de su tiempo.

 _Sobre el Drabble:_ pues bien, hace poco, pensaba en la escena de la saga Saiyajin en que Vegeta asesina a Nappa a diestra y siniestra: un momento que, personalmente, siempre se me hará de los más brutales, aunque quizá por motivos más... personales que los que cabría esperar. Lo diré directamente: para mi la peor cosa que Vegeta ha hecho fue matarlo a él. A Nappa, que prácticamente lo crió y siguió aún cuando no tenía porque hacerlo. A mi parecer fue el equivalente directo a parricidio: y esto nació en base a ello, a mi hipótesis de que quizás, en algo punto de su vida y ya siendo una persona diferente, Vegeta debió reflexionar sobre la naturaleza de eso que hizo.

Espero no haberlos aburrido demasiado, y, como siempre que usó a éste cabrón de frente infinita, **me disculpó** si el **IC** flaquea o si es un directo desastre/bazofia. Je, es curioso en realidad: Vegeta no es mi personaje favorito en sí, pero por alguna razón con mucha frecuencia me encuentro derivando en él al escribir (me da miedo pensar en el _por qué_ de ello, to be honest) _._ Y _s_ ólo para que se sepa y estén tranquilos: no he escrito nada en honor a 17 porque, francamente, si con Geez ya se me complica la existencia no creo que salga viva de intentar retratar al androide en todo su complejo esplendor. La persona que demostró ser ahora, en Super, me deslumbró por completo: no me siento apta de escribirlo en lo absoluto (y Dende sabe que ya de por sí nunca creo hacerlo bien con Veggie). **Gracias eternas** por estar del otro lado: _¡nos leemos!_ :')


End file.
